everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Faybelle Thorn/cartoon
Faybelle Thorn debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 3 webisode "An Hexclusive Invitation", which premiered on March 27, 2015. She is voiced by Haviland Stillwell in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 3 Webisodes Faybelle stirs up trouble at Beanstalk Bakery and asks Hopper for a helping hand. In doing so causes him to turn into a frog and her to fling him away in disgust. When she hears of Ashlynn's spare invitation to the Forest Fest, she attempts to win her over with a free coffee and expresses her desire to attend the party. She is presumably swept away in the flood of coffee. Faybelle impolitely tosses her name tag on Blondie's face, implying that she doesn't work at the coffee shop anymore since she is being asked for a cupcake. Faybelle spies on Ashlynn and Cupid, who meet up with Blondie and Poppy. Feeling slightly disappointed that she was not the extra friend invited, Faybelle has a secret mission to mislead the girls in the Enchanted Forest going underway. Faybelle is watching the four girls' antics unseen, sneering. As another attempt to throw the four girls off course, Faybelle calls on the help of forest creatures: a stump and a troll. As her scheme falls into place, she comes across news that she could have been the plus one in Poppy's stead if she wasn't so pushy about it. Faybelle looks back at the wrong she's done and feels guilty about it all. Deciding to make things right, Faybelle attempts to rescue the the girls by tossing a log at what turns out to be Baba Yaga's hut. She apologizes to the girls for sending them on the wrong path, possibly making them late. A Fairy Queen appears and explains that they are not late after all, because finding the Forest Fest is impossible. She then invites Faybelle and everyone to the Forest Fest as her special guests. Faybelle skates past Duchess, challenging her to a skate-off. Duchess easily surpasses Faybelle's tricks with mid-air twirls. Faybelle and Duchess walk together. Faybelle receives a detention from Rumpelstiltskin and is enraged. She complains about it to Rosabella. After her encounter, she gets an idea. Faybelle is caught red-handed after she is found using animals to spin straw into gold, using them for her punishment. Rumpelstiltskin becomes aware of this and gives her double detention. TV specials Faybelle supports Apple White's Wonderland-themed idea for The Griffin, thinking it a good opportunity to remind the students why the Wonderlandians are trapped in Ever After - because of the Evil Queen's curse. Faybelle tries to anger Lizzie in the castleteria by pointing out that Raven had just insulted her mother. However, Faybelle doesn't get a reaction. Later, Faybelle appears in the Study Hall and has been listening to conversations the whole time using an invisibility spell, claiming to have stopped the girls from crying right on time. But since Lizzie has desires to get to Wonderland. Faybelle is confident that her magic will be able to help. She is interrupted by Raven and a few other students who just teleported in. Faybelle helps in the research of Wonderland with the other students having found out that there's someone plotting against the Queen of Hearts. Faybelle tries reciting the Evil Queen's spell backwards herself, but she turns into a sheep. Chapter 4 Webisodes Faybelle is seen dancing with Bunny and Alistair to Melody's music. TV specials Faybelle witnesses Nevermore go rogue in the castleteria and is attacked by her fire when she's on the queue for breakfast. Faybelle eavesdrops on Raven informing Ashlynn that she refuses to take part of one of her mother's possibly evil schemes and immediately flies into the arena to warn the Evil Queen of Raven's words. Faybelle then submits herself as the Evil Queen's minion and spy. The Evil Queen requests for Faybelle to capture the teacher's souls and interchanging them with those of animals, by giving her a magical satchel so she can get rid of the teacher's opposition. Faybelle finds a chance to turn the evil step-librarians into snails. She attends the first dragon games match between the Evil Queen and Snow White. She is ordered by the Evil Queen to fetch her Snow White's booking glass, which she later finds inside Snow's purse, but is distracted by Daring storming into the audience with a bag full of hand mirrors, which gives Faybelle the idea to switch the booking glass with one of his. Faybelle falls over when Nevermore swoops over the audience and drops the booking glass in the progress. Frantically, she accidentally grabs one of Daring's mirrors instead. Faybelle pours growing formula into the dragons' feeding trough. When the first match between the new generation is in session, Faybelle takes the time to transform more faculty into animals. Faybelle makes sure the student body believes its Raven's fault for setting the school on fire. Faybelle overhears Raven speaking with Darling, telling her she needs a place to hide, and that the two will be heading to the Enchanted Forest for a while. Faybelle perceives this as an opportunity for the Evil Queen to view her as a true villain. Faybelle makes an attempt at following them, but she is too late. Contrary to her expectation, the Evil Queen is disappointed and finally drops the charade, taking control over the entire school. She finds Apple ejected out the window by the Evil Queen, and is sent to follow Apple who will lead them to Raven, with a poison apple in hand. She barely manages to keep up with Apple and her dragon aloft. Faybelle follows Apple into the forest pixies' hideout and slips the poison apple in the fruit basket that Featherly is handing out to everyone. To her luck, Apple takes the poison apple and eats it. Faybelle arrives back with the evil dragons above the hideout, but she is forced back by a spell that Raven and the forest pixies formulate. Nonetheless, she reports her victory to the Evil Queen, who doesn't seem to really give her any credit or recognition. However, not for long she finally looses her cool when she sees that she still means nothing to the Evil Queen and that she still chooses Raven over her, despite her loyalty. The Queen wraps her in a bubble and the two have an argument, which is the last straw for Faybelle. She leaves in hot tears and meets with her schoolmates in the Enchanted Forest, unlocking the booking glass as a sign that she's finally switched sides. Faybelle takes part in the battle, riding with Apple atop Brabyrn. She is thrown off Braebyrn by a projectile sent by the Evil Queen, but is caught again by Poppy O'Hair and Cedar Wood, who are riding on Brushfire. She chats with Darling outside the restored school grounds. Faybelle is scolded by Milton Grimm for her works with the Evil Queen from the last TV special as scene of events. Milton orders Faybelle to clean the entire school of Ever After High, for what she's done since then. As Faybelle prepares for the event, when the daughter of the Snow Queen, Crystal Winter, comes to visit, she has some difficulty due to the snow and ice of the coverage of the school. She decides to look for a MirrorPhone app to use as a life-hack to clean up the school much more quickly, to which she hires a gang of Fairy Mobsters, who quickly clean the school faster than she expected, and want something from her in return: being their total life-long everlasting servant. Faybelle knows she cannot just refuse, so when she overhears Crystal, Briar, Blondie and Rosabella talking about the roses to the seasons that make up a healing bouquet, she pretends to act as a friend just to steal it from them. Through many, many attempts and waiting with the plotting of Jackie Frost and Northwind, the evil frost siblings, she succeeds once Crystal wins, but is stopped by Crystal, and Daring, who wants to take her place. While Daring signs the contract, the mob fairies say they no longer need anyone to serve for them, and say there are not many people that pure of heart around these days. As the Mobsters disappear through fairy magic, Daring magically is transformed back into his human form, much to Rosabella's endearing encouragement that he started acting more like a prince, and that's what transformed him back. It is unknown what Faybelle thinks of this. Gallery Webisode gallery An Hexclusive Invitation - Faybelle and Hopper.png An Hexclusive Invitation - Students gathering.png An Hexclusive Invitation - Faybelle notices.jpg Just Sweet - Faybelle.png Through The Woods - Extra Ticket.png Through The Woods - Blondie and sad Faybelle.png Through The Woods - Faybelle waving at Cerise.png Through the Woods - Faybelle switches the signs.jpg Faybelle's Choice - Faybelle is sorry.jpg Fairest On Ice - Duchess and Faybelle.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - Beast of burden.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - Rosabella and Faybelle.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - Rumpeltiltskin punishes Faybelle.jpg A_Tale_of_Two_Parties_-_Faybelle_invitation.jpg A tale of two parties - Humphrey, Lizzie and Duchess.jpg A tale of two parties - Faybelle Welcomes.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Faybelle reaction.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Faybelle and the Evil Queen.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Faybelle hex.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Into a pony.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Faybelle, Madeline, Bunny, Alistair and Kitty.jpg ABBS - Lizzie and Faybelle.png TV special gallery Way Too Wonderland A Time Of Wonder - Raven disagrees.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Lizzie is upset.jpg Way Too Wonderland - sneaky Faybelle.jpg Way Too Wonderland - get. off. me..jpg Way Too Wonderland - Faybelle the sheep.jpg Dragon Games - Raven's not joining in.jpg Dragon Games - EQ discouraged.jpg Dragon Games - EQ plotting.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle is bored.jpg Dragon Games - snail librarians.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle's dropped mirror.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle's call.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle grossed out.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle is watching.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle dizzy.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle smirking.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle's evil smile.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle is hurt.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle grumpy.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle is jealous.jpg Dragon Games - Apple with Faybelle.jpg Dragon Games - sabotage.jpg Epic Winter - Faybelle Thorn.png Epix Winter - Faybelle Thorn.png epic winter - faybelle.jpg epic winter - faybelle 2.png Schermopname (13).png Epic Winter - Briar hypnotized.jpg Epic Winter - Briar and Faybelle with pink spinning wheel.jpg Schermopname (37).png Epic Winter - Briar and Faybelle.png Epic Winter - Daring, Rosabella, Briar, Ashlynn, Crystal, Blondie and Faybelle.png epic winter - faybelle snj.jpg epic winter - faybelle dvn.png Epic Winter - Rosabella put him down.jpg Epic winter - blondie, rosabella, daring, crystal, ashlynn, briar and faybelle.png Epic Winter - Daring, Rosabella, Faybelle, Cerise, Briar, Crystal, Blondie and Cedar.png Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters